pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rachin123/Archive 2
Reply The deadline is in two weeks - so you need to wait one more. Oh, and if I haven't given you the user rights (or, at least, wrote a message on your talk page), please remind me, then. Energy ''X'' 20:17, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :That is right. I'm bust with other stuff so, I can't help you. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:20, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::They will be coming out near the end of the year and yes, they are called Sun and Moon. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:27, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :::When there are two or more links under trivia or see also, we use *, but if there are just one, we don't use it. Ellis99 Volcanion 05:53, April 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think you should ask X as he started the whole thing, I think. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:04, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Reply Well, the reason is that using bullets for one note sounds slightly redundant, and unnecessarily increases page loading, even if it is for a small bit. Energy ''X'' 08:34, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :It is just that there is no need for a list when there is one note, to me. Energy ''X'' 08:40, April 9, 2016 (UTC) ::If that is the case, I think you should set up a debate on it. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:37, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, maybe you should right the wrong he did then, even if he caused it. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:17, April 10, 2016 (UTC) User rights Reviewed the vote and you passed. Congratulations. Energy ''X'' 19:33, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :No, that is something a rollback cannot normally do. But, after a certain time, you could apply for that Content Moderator, which includes the ability of moving files. Energy ''X'' 19:42, April 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I was thinking of you becoming a Content Moderator due to your credentials, which is why I suggested you become a Rollback. Also, when renaming, make sure you change the links of the image or page you want to rename to the new name, so there will be no redlinks. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:28, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :::I suggest a month or two, to see how well you use your rights. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:10, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Edits Hm, how do you actually update those templates? Is it manually, like repeatedly replacing 3 with 4 or adding |TBA at the end of the template? Energy ''X'' 22:55, April 15, 2016 (UTC) It's just that you can easily replace everything by using Notepad or similar programs. Just type in which word you'd want to replace with a new word and everything gets done in a few seconds. Energy ''X'' 23:43, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:05, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Ellis99 Volcanion 06:44, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, the old is how it's spelt on the Pokemon website. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:54, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll leave the categories alone but it's better to have temps that categories because not everyone looks at categories. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:42, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay then, lets say you are looking at a Wikipeia page and there are variations of that page, what are you more likely to look at? categories or a temp at the bottom of the page. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:49, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Fine then. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:02, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Rivals Category I have a question. I see Ellis was removing the Rival category for the Pokémon that belongs to the rivals of Ash and friends even though I added details. Is it almost the same?--Jokeman20 (talk) 11:52, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Re:Forum 2 I left my opinion about your statement on the Forum. Misch60 (talk) 10:20, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Reply It was a staff member, CzechMate. I've reviewed the code and there is some difference (although a minor one). Still, I managed to edit it a bit, should be different now. Energy ''X'' 08:25, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Edits Not certain why did you change those for templates to variant. After all, I have been told headlines improve SEO, plus that new template does not link to disambiguation page, making this sort of change questionable. Energy ''X'' 17:03, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Your point stands. But, think of it like this - if there are no links to disambiguation pages, it would be rendered as useless and would have to be deleted. And, by then, wouldn't it be weird to have two pages of two counterparts (with two tags, (anime) and (Adventures)), but there is no original page? Plus, I'm fairly certain some of those pages have a TCG counterpart, but I am not that well-informed to know which ones have and which do not. Energy ''X'' 17:23, May 5, 2016 (UTC) That would be the case. But it would make matters more confusing and tiersome, especially when you'd have to review the release dates. Energy ''X'' 17:35, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Enjoying it here, so far? Well, it's not redundant, since it helps achieve the Wiki a better SEO rate. But your idea isn't bad, either, as long as it keeps the disambiguation pages - and the links towards it. Energy ''X'' 18:14, May 5, 2016 (UTC) How would you like a temp for the description of moves in the main games? Ellis99 Volcanion 09:13, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 06:05, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Ooooo... I like it! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 08:28, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Could you do that for the other temps too? Ellis99 Volcanion 08:29, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::No... I was saying could you create rounded border for each section in the temps like the desc temps. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:11, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yeah, it looks really nice like that. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:17, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I like it :) I was going to use it on the wild Pokemon temps but since there is so much info, it's all squashed together and doesn't look clear enough. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:28, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Righty. Also, it's amazing how much you've learnt in such a small amount of time. It took me nearly a year to construct a template. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:33, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I agree that it's time. The only major difference from being a content and admin is that you can't ban users (which I don't mind) aswell, you can edit pages that are locked too. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:39, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Mate, I would help you if I knew where to start on that thing. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:25, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::I like it :) but I feel that the last piece at the better should be coloured. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:08, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::If that is how you feel, okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 06:18, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Do you prefer the Description section below the Effect section or do you prefer it above? Ellis99 Volcanion 10:46, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, yes I do. I feel that it's better to start with basic info then get into the nitty gritty stuff as you go down the page. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:27, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::You could also create a contest desc temps since they do update the desc's on them. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:36, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, I see now :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:43, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yes, I prefer it to be called "Battle Descriptions" or "Battle Description". Ellis99 Volcanion 16:57, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Forum Hello, good sir. I have created a forum, and I believe you should vote! You can do so here. Thank you. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:07, May 6, 2016 (UTC) I have made my say. --Mario101luigi202peach404 23:07, May 11, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome (: Mario101luigi202peach404 00:26, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply Looks fine to me. Energy ''X'' 19:10, May 9, 2016 (UTC) I'll support you :) Ellis99 Volcanion 04:59, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Your welcome. You deserve the rights :) Ellis99 Volcanion 05:06, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:46, May 13, 2016 (UTC) How do you feel about having a temp for variants of characters and Pokemon instead? Ellis99 Volcanion 14:36, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :We could make it a debate? Ellis99 Volcanion 18:38, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, I will later though. Ellis99 Volcanion 06:04, May 15, 2016 (UTC) I've created the debate on the subject. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:57, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Forum Thanks for informing me, I have voiced my opinion on the page. Misch60 (talk) 20:48, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Article conversion I do recall you did make a new template for anime and Adventures variant to substitute the template. However, you did not finish it (nor did you make any progress). Anyhow, one could either just go with the new format or just substitute it with the old format, since I hate unfinished projects. Energy ''X'' 23:36, May 14, 2016 (UTC) The Forum I know I'm saying things kind of oddly, but I support this template. I don't mean anything rude by countering your argument, so I hope that you won't take anything I say in a harsh way. --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:53, May 17, 2016 (UTC) User request The vote has been finished and you pass. Now you can start moving files. Energy ''X'' 10:37, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :Also, you've been added to the Hall of Fame too. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:27, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Could you comment on the demotion of Nectaria? Ellis99 Volcanion 09:29, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Template Ellis99 has been busy lately, and he can't make the TCG tamplate I need. I have the forum that I linked you to a while ago, and i was wondering if you could make the template. The stuff needed is on Ellis' page. Thank you! --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:14, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Than, could you add it to maybe the PokeDex template on the TCG pages? --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:49, May 27, 2016 (UTC) I think it's great! --Mario101luigi202peach404 00:49, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Will do! --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:14, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Question Yes, yes there was, but due to its inactivity, Slaying closed it. Ellis99 Volcanion 05:53, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Ummm, about a year ago, I think. You may get support, but there might not be that much activity on it, as there is Discussions (which X can tell you about). I would support it and you could manage it too by becoming as Chat Moderator. Ellis99 Volcanion 06:07, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Forum I have made my say. --Mario101luigi202peach404 01:39, June 9, 2016 (UTC)